Much To Do
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Elizabeth gets into a slight bit of trouble while on the Pearl and Jack is there to save the day. Will his act of bravery ignite something between them? JE. Mid-DMC. Review?


A/N: Blah, I felt like writing something and here's what came out. I personally don't consider it my best work and the characters might seem a bit off, in my opinion. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in her cabin that Jack had so graciously given up. Apparently, it had been used for storage of the captain's spare affects and other such nonsense but he saw fit to accommodate fair lady in something other than the crew's bunks seeing as she had refused the generous offer of sharing his cabin. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of the quirky yet clever captain. He certainly had been very kind in letting her stay here. He could have treated her like any other member of the crew and not given her any special privileges but instead, she got her own cabin and was free of any duties, for which she was extremely grateful.

This morning had been a close call. Jack's talk of persuasion was starting to persuade _her_ to give in to his wily charms. He really was quite attractive. Beneath the swagger of a befuddled drunkard there was a man with deep feelings and a troubled past. The map of scars and tattoos were a tribute to his life and if only he knew how much she wished he would sit down with her one day and explain the history behind each one. He was a fascinating person, to be sure, and although she loved Will… and she _did_ love Will… but Jack, he just had a different air about him. He wasn't like the kind, caring blacksmith she had fallen in love with.

Truth be told, she couldn't recall why or when she decided that she loved Will. She had always liked him, yes, and they were friends but she didn't know when it turned into something more. Was it after he rescued her from Barbossa's undead crew? Or was it when he had saved Jack… Come to think of it, it _was_ then. He had saved Jack and she was grateful so perhaps she had confused that gratitude for love? It was possible.

Jack… He had saved her more times than she could count. And more amazing was that all those times they had been alone together… on that island, on the ship… he never once tried anything on her. Perhaps he was a pirate but he was also a good man. She would have to tell him this someday. But now, she had to think of Will. He was in some danger and while she did not know the specifics, she knew it was up to them to save him.

The cabin she was in might have been spacious but it was dusty and she needed some fresh air. On that thought, Elizabeth made her way out of the cabin and onto the deck. Now where could she go that she wouldn't be a bother to anyone?

The helm? No. Jack was there.

The mast? No. James was sitting there, dirt still covering his once dark blue coat.

She didn't feel like dealing with either of them. Every time she was near Jack, she became confused and that confusion could lead her down a road she did not want to go. And James… well, he only made the confusion over the aforementioned man even more obvious with his suggestive and discomforting comments. So, since there was nowhere else for her to go, she decided to go up to the crow's nest.

Slowly but surely, she was making her way up the rigging, careful not to slip and fall. Jack, whom she thought was at the helm and focusing on the task of sailing a ship, was actually watching her with a brow raised. _What is that girl up to now?_ He smiled when she reached the top, safe and sound. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there all by her onsies. Surely she wasn't upset enough about Will's current disposition that she would attempt to jump off into the ocean. If she did… first he'd save her and then kill her himself for even thinking of doing something so stupid. With a contented sigh, he noticed that she had settled comfortably into the crow's nest and was resting against the netting.

Oh, how he longed to join her. How he longed to sit up there with her and wrap his arms around her small form, pulling her to his chest and holding her tight, never letting go. Not letting a curse of undead pirates or a boy… far too willing to risk his own life for hers when he should know that she can take care of herself, take her away from him. She was a pirate, even if old Will didn't see that. Of course, he didn't see it because he _couldn't_. To him, she would always be the prim and proper governor's daughter who screamed at the sight of danger. In truth, she laughed at it. The girl was strong and Jack was the only one who knew this.

He didn't doubt that Will loved her. But he loved his idea of her more. Changes had been taking place as this girl made the change from young adult to woman. And she _was_ a woman. A strong, independent, pirate queen. And beautiful. Oh so beautiful. With her sun-kissed locks and lightly tanned skin… she hardly resembled the dark-haired girl he had met just one year ago. And he had been there through it all to watch that transformation. Her arrival in Tortuga had seemed like a dream at first… After so long, so much time to imagine what it would be like to see her, to hear her voice again… and then to have it right in front of him. All deliciously there for the taking but of course, her only focus was Will. Will, Will, Will!

Jack hadn't noticed how tightly he had been gripping the spokes of the helm and immediately let go of it, causing the ship to lurch violently in the opposite direction. Jack didn't have to turn around to know that the crow's nest had been jostled and the girl on top with it. Elizabeth's scream pierced the sea-permeated air and cut through his heart.

_The water… the water. The water, luv. Hit the water. Don't hit the deck. Lord, don't let her hit the deck._

With Gibbs now at the helm, Jack took off toward the rigging and started to climb up, watching with disparity as he saw his poor Lizzie holding on for dear life onto one of the ropes securing the nets, her body flailing wildly as she tried not to let go. But the rope had other plans. Its course, think texture was cutting into her palms and Jack could only climb so fast…

With a whispered prayer, she let go of the rope and closed her eyes, not wishing to see death as it came. Jack's eyes widened when he saw her body falling, so fast, so dangerously fast that time seemed to stop for him. His heart must have stopped because for a moment, he was incapable of moving. She had fallen into water before and survived and this time she wasn't wearing a heavy dress but this was the open ocean and she had weapons, her sword and pistol, on her to carry her down. When he heard the splash of water, Jack immediately jumped down from the net, landing on all fours like a cat, and proceeded to jump overboard into the water.

Elizabeth was gasping for breath but every wave seemed to stop it from ever entering her lungs, seawater instead taking its place. It was funny, she thought she heard a second splash but it must have been another wave crashing. Slowly, ever so slowly, the light began to fade and darkness crept in from the corners of her eyes. She was losing her grip on this life and she knew it. Perhaps she would be reunited with Will, now, on the Dutchman. Isn't that where those souls who died at sea were taken to? The light… so far away now, all she could see was shadows… dancing in front of her eyes, teasing her with the prospect of what was above the surface. And then it was all gone. But before she lost all consciousness, she felt a pair of strong arms holding her in an iron grip.

"Flying Dutchman…" she whispered.

Jack held onto her tightly and started swimming towards the Pearl. He kissed her forehead and continued to swim. "It won't be the Dutchman for you yet, Sweetheart."

Soon enough, a rope was lowered into the water and Jack was able to climb up, Elizabeth over his shoulders, still unconscious. He laid her on the deck and checked her breathing. It was shallow. She had swallowed a lot of sea water and would likely be dehydrated in the next few hours.

The whole crew had gathered around to see if their newest crewmember was alright.

"Gibbs." Jack said in a horse voice.

Gibbs made his way through the crowd. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Gather some blankets. And some fresh water." Gently, he hoisted her up preparing to take her to his cabin. "Poor lass will need it."

Slowly, he made his way and, without compromising said lass's honor, changed her into some dry clothes and placed her under the warm blankets Gibbs had so graciously provided. Now, Elizabeth was lying on his bed, unconscious, and looking pale as could be. But not once did he leave her side.

_Elizabeth could feel that something was wrong. The sky was too grey and the crew's faces were too solemn. Even Jack, who was usually so optimistic, had the most frighteningly grim look on his face. Will was there, and he was helping Gibbs with something. She saw Jack gently caressing the Pearl and he looked so sad… she just wanted to comfort him. So she kissed him. But the grey sky then turned black and the ship sank, Jack with it, but Will had pulled her off the ship in time. Jack had died._

It was then that she began to thrash about in her previously untroubled sleep, unintelligible words escaping her chapped lips. Jack tried to calm her, with words and gestures.

"It's ok, luv. I'm here." He gripped her hand. "You're going to be fine." He whispered, more as comfort to himself than to her.

"Jack…"

He held his breath. "Luv?"

"No… No!!!" she screamed, and the thrashing began again.

And the cycle continued for the entire day. Until it finally ended.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, a large cough escaping her. Her lips felt so dry and her throat… it was burning!

"Lizzie." Jack whispered.

She turned her head. "Jack? What's happened?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Shh, luv, don't talk. You'll only hurt your voice more." He lifted a cup of water to her lips. "Here, drink." And she obliged. "There you are, darling."

"All I remember…" she coughed, "is the waves. They were everywhere, one over the other and I…"

"It's alright, you're safe now."

"Did you…?" she asked, her eyes suddenly flashing in understanding. A smirk played about her lips. "That's the, what… third time you've saved me now, Jack?"

"Is it? I've lost count." He replied, smirking back in the way only he could.

Her smile faltered. "You shouldn't, you know. You could have died."

"No, luv. You could have died. And that's not something I'd be willing to live with on my conscience."

"But I'm just a governor's daughter. You're Captain Jack Sparrow! I'd much rather you didn't risk your life to try and save mine, especially when so much more is at stake in your case."

Jack squinted his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing. She thought her life insignificant compared to his. Without noticing it, his face inched forward until it was a brush of lips away from hers.

"Jack?" she asked meekly, afraid of the situation.

But he paid no heed to her worries and crashed his lips against hers, pouring his heart and soul into his first kiss with the fair maiden. To his utmost amazement, she began to kiss him back. And soon, a beautiful harmony was reached between the two of them but the unfortunate need for air made him pull back. His eyes bore into her and he gently caressed her face.

"Elizabeth… when I heard you scream, I… I thought I'd lost you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I care for you far too much to ever put my life before yours. It doesn't matter. The world would be better off without me anyway, but you… the world's lucky to have you in it, luv. And you'll do great things before your time is gone. Things that go beyond being a wife and mother. You're a pirate, darling, whether you know it or not and someday, the call of the sea will get the best of you and you'll have no choice but to heed it. You've got much left to do, Lizzie. As for me… my time's up in a few days."

Elizabeth, at this point, was shocked by his words but even more so endeared by them. Captain Jack Sparrow, her childhood hero, thought more highly of her than she did of herself. It was then that she caught on to the last bit of what he had said.

"If this is about Davy Jones… We can beat him. You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You can find a way out of this." She said with confidence but he just gave her a broken smile.

"Aye, that would seem so. But everyone's luck runs out sometimes, luv."

"No!" she shouted, causing him to lean back a bit. "You can't just give up, Jack. I won't let you." She sat herself up. "'I save your life, you save mine' you once said. You saved my life, Jack. And now I can save yours again." She started to blush. "And as for that kiss…" she began before Jack interrupted her.

"My fault, won't happen again."

She frowned. "Well that's a shame. I was hoping to reenact that part, actually."

"Luv?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes. Love. I think I might love you, Jack Sparrow."

"I think I might love you too, Miss Swann."

And once more, swan met sparrow and they flew off into the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Take the ending to meet what you will but, since this is mid-DMC, as the author, I feel the obligation to offer some closure and/or explanation of how I want things to have gone down. Jack and Lizzie start a passionate affair but she is still forced to leave him to the kraken and everything goes as it did in AWE, except, of course, it is Sparrabeth! She is still King but married Jack instead but promises to be there to free Will from his curse in ten years but no lovey doveyness goes on between Turner and Liz. Ok now that that's cleared up, review my readers! : )


End file.
